


cat & dog.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Koga also bites him A Lot, M/M, Mild Blood, Nipple Piercings, Oh yeah also implied that reikoga sleep together too, Rei (& the other oddballs) are mentioned, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, koga cums inside of natsume and natsume gets off on it, koga wrecks natsume on a couch, poly oddballs implied / implied Natsume sleeps with the oddballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: Everyone knows cats love to pick fights with dogs, even when they are severely outmatched.That’s how the redhead ended up being pushed down onto this couch, unable to move his arms as Koga held him down. When Natsume registered the undeniable flush of Koga’s cheeks and the way he licked his lips, he felt all the tension leave his face and drain to his stomach. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths, a few drops of sweat dripped from Koga’s face and fell onto Natsume’s cheek. They both blinked slowly, almost owlishly, until suddenly Koga crashed their mouths together.____________________________________________________After moving a couch to an abandoned club room, tensions run high as Natsume’s teasing makes Koga reach a boiling point.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	cat & dog.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again enstarries, i know what they’re doing makes No Sense but i wanted them to fuck on a couch okay.... as always, comments are greatly appreciated & i hope everyone enjoys <333

Natsume’s heated golden irises were staring up at Koga, his face pulled into an aggressive snarl as the silver haired boy hovered over him. Koga’s pants were fanning across his face, their faces only mere inches apart and the redhead could see every complicated emotion in those dilated pupils. The smaller boy swallowed thickly, once again he weakly struggled to get away from Koga’s grip but really only wiggled to air his sweaty back.

Natsume had been pinned to the old leather couch they’d been tasked with heaving to an empty club room. As always, Koga was an idiot and couldn’t understand the simplest of instructions which drove the redhead utterly mad. His beloved silver tongue made a grand entrance, took every underhanded jab he could at Koga and only further prodded with his annoyance. Once they’d finally finished with the sweaty, pain in the ass job they’d been assigned—Natsume may or may not have purposely tried to trip Koga.

That’s up for debate, okay? 

Koga finally snapped, starting to yell as he attempted to grab Natsume and do  _ who knows what _ to him! The shorter immediately scrambled away but Koga was quick enough to grab one of his wrists, the duo ended up exchanging a heated struggle of playing keep away, Natsume pulled and clawed at the taller’s face. The silver haired boy was just trying to grab the redhead’s free—currently assaulting him—hand and once he finally did, Natsume quite literally  _ hissed _ at him.

“Listen here, ya shitty bastard, I ain’t for yer games! Stop fuckin’ with me when I ain’t even done anythin’ to ya!” Koga growled out, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Natsume’s. The shorter turned his head away and made a loud sound of disgust that was mostly directed at the way his heart was  _ pounding.  _ Koga didn’t know that, of course, so he interpreted it as yet another jab at either his hygiene or appearance. The grip around his wrists tightened as the silver haired boy shook him, Natsume couldn’t help but shut his eyes and quietly whimper.

The very reason Natsume played these games—as Koga referred to them—with the boy is because his animalistic aggression always sent a shiver up his spine. Really, with his blatant adoration and obsession with piercings—Natsume wondered how no one had pegged him for a masochist yet. The magician craved pain, feeling utterly helpless, and Koga worked wonders in those departments. They were truly like cat and dog, a comment Rei smugly chuckled about often amidst their near constant bickering.

Everyone knows cats love to pick fights with dogs, even when they are  _ severely _ outmatched.

That’s how the redhead ended up being pushed down onto this couch, unable to move his arms as Koga held him down. When Natsume registered the undeniable flush of Koga’s cheeks and the way he licked his lips, he felt all the tension leave his face and drain to his stomach. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths, a few drops of sweat dripped from Koga’s face and fell onto Natsume’s cheek. They both blinked slowly, almost owlishly, until suddenly Koga crashed their mouths together.

Immediately, Natsume let out a broken and needy noise but Koga happily swallowed it down.  _ Finally,  _ Natsume thought,  _ the good part!  _ Koga always took  _ so _ agonizingly long to get the hint! He was such a dumb puppy, the redhead surmised he needed to train him a little better. Really, doing things this way was such a bother but trying to go about it in a more...relaxed and intimate way and that... _ well,  _ Natsume doesn’t want to say it  _ intimidates _ him but it sure does sound like a  _ lot.  _

Koga’s tanned hands were on him in moments, much bigger and calloused than Natsume’s own, inching his shirt up. The cold air hit the redhead’s pierced nipples and he shivered, his back arched as the taller’s thumbs came to play with them. Koga’s fangs clashed against Natsume’s teeth and he groaned, feeling Koga release his hands caused him to instinctively wrap his arms around Koga’s shoulders. The guitarist crawled even further onto the couch, still rolling the redhead’s sensitive buds between his fingers and feeling his heart flutter at the cute, soft moans Natsume was making in return. 

Koga parted Natsume’s legs with his own, he situated himself between the other boy’s legs and relished in the delicious friction the redhead created by immediately canting his hips upward. The shorter mewling incessantly as Koga’s tongue plundered his mouth, his head started to spin. The silver haired boy’s right hand travelled down Natsume’s stomach and around to his back, ever inching southward.

Koga broke the kiss, pulling away to watch Natsume’s face contort in pleasure as he slipped a finger into his hole. The redhead turned his head, bashful, yet still peered at Koga out of the corner of his eye as the sweetest moan of “ _ ahn”  _ bubbled up out of his throat. The guitarist smirked, golden eyes seemed to glint in the dim room, “Pretty kitty…” His voice was a low growl from deep within his chest that sent Natsume’s head spinning and his hips rolling sinfully. The redhead bared his neck for marking with a barely bitten back whimper.

Koga only admired his meal for a moment before diving down to bite Natsume’s neck long and hard, intent on leaving a  _ very _ obvious lovebite. If Natsume was always going to toy with him like this, he was going to get his revenge, too! He pushed his finger in deeper, Natsume trembled as he called out, “Ko-Koga..!” His voice was embarrassingly desperate and Koga is absolutely  _ not _ about to let it slide.

The guitarist unsunk his teeth from Natsume’s neck, licked his fangs and relished in both the taste and sight of sickeningly sweet blood. Koga ground against Natsume  _ hard _ , the front of the redhead’s uniform pants started to become visually damp with precum. The shorter practically squealed with the high pitched sound that left him. “Eh? What’s all this~..? No ‘idiot puppy’ er anythin’? Ain't somebody givin’ in early, huh..?” Koga remarked.

Koga pushed a second finger into him, Natsume whined as the silver haired boy leaned back on his knees a bit. Doing that freed up his hand to grab the redhead’s face, forcing him to look at him—and Natsume already wore the most shamefully aroused expression—as he spoke. “Yer  _ that _ desperate for my cock, huh..? Don’tcha got the vampire bastard ‘nd those other weirdos t’ get ya off?” Koga’s tone was sickeningly cocky and Natsume’s stomach churned with excited humiliation.

_ They’re too gentle..!, _ Natsume thought in indignant protest, utterly annoyed at how the other eccentrics seemed to think he was made of glass. He  _ heard _ Rei and Wataru all the time and there is  _ no way _ that is slow and gentle..! But,  _ Koga?  _ He was a walking fur ball of misguided hormonal rage, he  _ lived _ to take out his frustrations on things whether he realized it or not.

And Natsume was a pretty face with a mean little masochistic streak, he  _ loved _ to be someone’s stress relief. He didn’t respond vocally, however, opting to stubbornly refuse to meet Koga’s eyes. Koga roughly brushed against  _ that  _ spot for a few moments and Natsume tensed up, nails digging into Koga’s shoulders, their eyes finally met. 

Natsume swallowed hard, the lump in his throat like a physical representation of his pride. He pushed the words past his lips, tone shy as his voice shook slightly, “I want...you…” His heart was pounding in his chest, “D-don’t make me...sp-spell it out for you…” Koga’s hand slipped from his cheeks down to his throat, fingers wrapping around Natsume’s throat and eagerly applying pressure. 

The redhead’s hips started to buck like wild, a nonstop chorus of short choked moans left him and Koga couldn’t help but want to eat him up, enveloping him in another kiss. The guitarist pulled his fingers out of Natsume, swallowed up the pouty whine that followed as his hands found their way to the shorter’s hips and pulled both his pants and underwear down. Natsume’s erection sprung forth, smearing a bit of precum on his stomach. Koga flung the other’s uniform pants and soaked underwear to the floor, following suit by pushing his own pants and underwear down to his knees.

The silver haired boy wasn’t unnecessarily blessed in the  _ length _ department but his cock  _ was _ thick and Natsume  _ loved _ how it felt when Koga filled him. The redhead whimpered in excitement just thinking about it, wordlessly encouraging the other to hurry. Koga grabbed both of Natsume’s thighs, starting to line his cock up with Natsume’s ass but he didn't push in. 

Instead, he leaned down over the redhead—making the room feel incredibly small with their close proximity—and he whispered, “‘member, if ya scream like ya  _ love _ t’ do, we’ll get caught.” He chuckled darkly and Natsume could see directly through that to Rei’s influence and yet, he felt like he could melt into this sofa.

“I do-don’t…” Natsume started to protest but harshly cut himself off, slapping a hand over his own mouth when Koga started to push in without warning. The deeper Koga’s thickness pierced him, a drawn out “ _ hnn”  _ noise slipped from behind his fingers. Hotter,  _ hotter— _ Natsume’s skin felt like it’s on fire as his stomach was winding tighter and  _ tighter _ ..!

Despite his proclamation about seemingly keeping their voices down, Koga grabbed the redhead’s trembling arms and pulled them away from his face, pinning them down once again. 

“ _ Hah, hah, hah…”  _

Natsume wanted to shrink away when he heard the way his voice was echoing in the empty club room, he started squirming as if he were trying to run from the overwhelming pleasure itself. His cock was hot and heavy as it drug against his stomach, just that sensation was enough to have him shaking. 

Natsume’s legs instinctively wrapped around Koga’s waist as the other boy’s hips started driving into him at a slow and steady speed, each thrust earned Koga a throaty moan. The tight heat of Natsume’s hole had Koga panting, low grunts leaving him as he worked his hips, staring down at the redhead’s pleasured expressions. Natsume’s eyes were screwed shut, cheeks redder than cherries, eyebrows drawn up as drool trained down his chin from his parted, plump lips. The guitarist felt his sanity slipping a little further, getting lost in thrusting up into that welcoming tightness and listening to the beautiful chorus of moans coming from beneath him. 

Koga’s grip on the redhead’s wrists were painfully tight, nails digging into pale flushed skin and drawing blood. The silver haired boy found another place on Natsume’s neck to mark, feeling obsessed with the color red as the shorter’s hair was splayed out behind him like a bloody halo, cheeks flushed, the tip of his neglected cock having a cherry shade, the blood running down his arms—!

Koga bit down and Natsume cried out, “Fu-fuck,  _ more..!” _ The silver haired boy chased his climax, chased after the way Natsume looked at him when he came. He lapped up the blood smeared across the other’s neck, pressing soft kisses along Natsume’s jawline. The taller left a few more bites around the redhead’s chest, nipples puffy and sensitive from their earlier teasing. Koga pulled away to admire his work again, letting go of one of Natsume’s hands to rest his hand on the smaller boy’s hip.

Koga slightly changed the angle of his hips and Natsume saw  _ stars,  _ nearly shouting, “ _ Ah, right there..!” _ Now, Koga is on a mission—he might complain about Natsume’s way of initiating things but he certainly took  _ great _ joy in dismantling the other boy’s bitchy facade and fucking him into submission. He thrust again, holding it with a slight grind as Natsume got  _ stuck,  _ “Right there, right  _ there, right there..!” _

He’s practically holding Natsume in place with a bruising grip, the boy’s repetitive phrase eventually morphed into nothing but high pitched squeals and whines. The redhead’s entire body was trembling, legs squeezing Koga and glueing him in place as tears started to prick his eyes, “ _ Gonna...gonna..!”  _ Koga put his hand flat against Natsume’s stomach, feeling the slight bulge and only being turned on more, nearly pulling out all the way before  _ slamming _ back into him.

Natsume sobbed, staring up at Koga through long, tear dotted lashes as his mouth fell open, “ _ Haah—!” _ That thread inside of him finally snapped and there were practically hearts in his eyes as he came, Koga growled in satisfaction as he could feel his own orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Ya take— _ ngh— _ my dick so good, kitten,  _ fuck…”  _ Koga panted out, torturously close with the utterly  _ wrecked  _ sounds Natsume was making in his overstimulated state, his stomach decorated with his own seed already. The guitarist started to see stars behind his eyes and he tried to pull out but Natsume was still holding him in place, a nearly delirious smile spread across his features as he stared up at Koga.

The taller man wanted to bark out a protest but it died in his throat when Natsume begged so sweetly, “ _ Hurry, Koga…”  _ His eyes snapped shut as he shot his seed deep into Natsume, ragged moans tore from his throat as the redhead clenched around him.

Natsume started squealing again, so much so that Koga’s eyes blinked back open, watching the boy writhe as he was filled. “ _ Hurry, hurry, hurry..!”  _ The redhead was still stuck on repeating in pleasure, nails digging into the palms of his hands and nearly drawing blood as his back arched off of the sofa and a few more spurts of cum decorated his stomach. Koga cursed under his breath as he watched, utterly entranced by just how  _ needy _ Natsume was.

Knowing the other boy got off  _ that  _ much on Koga cumming inside, he resisted the urge to call Natsume filthy. The guitarist supposed he was just as dirty for finding it so sinfully hot. Natsume was trembling almost violently, a few stray tears ran down his cheeks as he stared up at Koga, still far off into his submissive headspace. 

Natsume’s bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, eyes still half lidded and just for a few moments, Koga could see why the eccentrics boasted about just how ‘cute’ the other boy is. The quiet little moans hidden under each of Natsume’s breaths were silenced for a moment when Koga kissed him again. When they broke the kiss, Koga pulled himself out and nearly collapsed on top of Natsume—they were both utterly spent from moving the couch, the fighting and such an intense fuck.

The redhead didn’t complain about Koga being heavy or smelly, surprisingly, he just wrapped his arms around the guitarist’s broad shoulders and buried his face into his neck. “Don’t fall asleep… I’ll leave ya…” Koga threatened though it’s completely empty, this would be far from the first time something like this has happened.

Natsume just hummed sleepily in response, utterly noncommittal and not promising at all. Koga suppressed the urge to sigh or roll his eyes, just letting the smaller boy fall asleep as his trembling slowly died down. Not being blessed with the luck of unconscious bliss, Koga started dreading the utterly embarrassing conversation that Rei was  _ definitely  _ going to force to happen, “innocently” asking what took them so long. 

_ Ah, well… ‘s worth it, at least,  _ Koga thought to himself. 


End file.
